Such a Sad Silence
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: It was almost funny, how he could actually turn his back to her and not care how she was handling this whole thing. Based on when Sasuke leaves Konoha. Anti-SasuSaku. One-shot. Really short drabble.


"Such a Sad Silence"

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **It was almost funny, how he could actually turn his back to her and not care how she was handling this whole thing. Based on when Sasuke leaves Konoha. Anti-SasuSaku. One-shot. Really drabble.

* * *

M-D13: This randomly came to me when I actually put up an away message on my AIM. I randomly chose the phrase "such a sad silence" and upon thinking about it, I decided I could turn into a SasuSaku fic … … sort of. No offense to anyone, but I _hate _this pairing with a passion. No. It's not because I like Sasuke. Yes. It's because I think they don't fit well. The emo boy and the prep girl? This isn't a fairytale, folks. And, another thing… her hair. If it's natural, there's no way Sasuke'll be making _anything_ with her, considering there's a risk you'll end up with pink-haired Sasuke's! Also**--**

Naruto: … … … … Dattebayo … Since she's in her own little world … -whistles- **Disclaimer: M-D13 owns nothing on ya.**

Sasuke: What the hell?

Naruto: -shrugs, grinning- I've wanted to say that for quite some time now. I figured this was a good chance, dattebayo!

Sasuke: -sighs, shaking head- Dobe…

M-D13: -randomly- Hey, I just noticed... the story acronym is "S.A.S.S" ... Huh, how suiting.

* * *

**Warnings: Sasuke x Sakura bashing, mean Sasuke, and a weird story acronym (S.A.S.S... hehe).**

* * *

"How can you just get up and_ leave like this_!?" She screeched at him, eyes already wet from the many fallen tears. He just shrugged, not even bothering to turn around to actually look at the frantic girl as he finally stopped walking, hands buried in his pockets. "Answer me!"

Another movement of his shoulders suggested he had shrugged again. No words escaped from his lips.

"Sasuke!" She cried out again, her voice cracking, "Please, don't leave! You can't just get up and leave Konoha like this! Leave your friends like this! Leave _me _like this!" She clutched her hands in front of her chest, screaming, trying to break through to him.

"Sakura," he spoke coldly. The sound of her name rolling so icily off his lips made her tense. He just shook his head and craned it around to look at her, glaring harshly, "Just shut up."

She looked taken back, for her damp emerald orbs widened, her hair flowing gently in the wind, strands of hair blowing into her face. Her tense form slackened. Her shoulders slumped. "Sa…suke…" She stuttered out, and reached a hand forward, as if that alone was going to be able to stop him, "Please … don't--"

"I said shut up," He turned forward again. "And here I thought you were always the one who listened the best out of the pathetic thing we called a team."

She withdrew her hand, and once again it was clenching the other one, "Sasuke, please, listen to _me_," she whispered. "Please… _please_… Don't leave. Don't leave behind your friends, your team, your village … Don't leave all of us behind. Whatever it is … I can help you …" She started to stutter, lip quavering as she tried to keep her voice straight, "I… I'll even help you … you kill _Itachi _if I have to … just … please," she whispered, "please. Don't leave. Don't leave us all behind. I love you so much I don't how to _deal with myself._ Sasuke, please, please to kami-sama, _don't leave!_" She sobbed out, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Right now… I'm only regretting now that I haven't knocked more sense into you."

Her eyes widened, and again he craned his head around to glare at her, his bangs blowing into his face. It was then Sakura noticed something-- his headband wasn't around his forehead.

"Sakura, you're _annoying_," he hissed out, turning around fully to glare at the crying pink-haired kunoichi. "You make me sick."

The grip on her hands tightened. Her body tensed. That cold, dark glare … she had seen it before. Long ago … when they were just barely a team. That phrase. That so cold phrase. He had said it before… again, long ago … It still hurt, even now. If possible, since she had been through so much with him, it hurt even worse.

"But… Sasuke--"

"Let me talk," he growled, and she immediately closed her jaw, terrified, with an audible snap. "I'm sick of your flirts. I'm sick of your fawning. I always had thought you were the smart one-- you don't seem to realize even know that I _don't and never fucking will _like you like that. Is it that hard to understand?"

She looked like she so desperately wanted to say something. Her mouth stayed shut, however, except her eyes flicked to the ground. Sasuke's stayed trained on Sakura's figure in the darkness of the night. There was a long, uncomfortable pause and Sakura, for a minute, thought the boy had left without a sound. She glanced up, seeing he was still there, and frowned. He was still glaring at her.

"We're too different," he finally spoke, breaking the pause. "I don't want a person who will talk my ear off. I don't want a person who will flaunt me in front of her friends."

She broke the silent vow she made to Sasuke, and burst out, "I would never do that, Sasuke! I'm not that kind of person!"

There was a pause, and he furrowed his brows, seemingly remembering something, "… Do you not remember when we first became a team?"

Her heart fell. He remembered. _She _remembered. It was hard to forget… she had stood up, yelled happily, and later boasted to Ino. Ino was jealous. Sakura bragged she was on the team with the "most popular and handsome boy in Konoha" and how now "_she _was going to be able to make him fall in love with her."

Sasuke knew all of that.

Sakura reached out a hand again, tears still flowing, "Sasuke…"

"I'm leaving Sakura," he finally said and turned, walking away. "I'm not coming back."

Only after he was a few good feet away did she find the strength to scream, "Don't you dare leave me!" She cried after him, running a few steps, "I'll scream if you try to leave!! I'll scream and then all of Konoha will--"

He vanished in a body flicker and appeared behind her.

"Take care of Konoha," He whispered, and pinched that spot in her neck. Her eyes widened, body tensed, and then she started to fall forward. "Sakura… Thank you," he whispered right before she fell. He turned and flickered away, right before whispering a phrase more to himself than anyone: "But that doesn't mean I'll ever love you."

As she collided with the ground, eyes slipping shut, the silence engulfed her.

That sad, sad silence.

* * *

M-D13: I should've just fucking killed the bitch.

Naruto: No, don't be mean to Sakura-chan!!

M-D13: I can be mean to "Sakura-chan" if I want to!

Sasuke: … Since they're arguing … **Read and Review, please. Flames will be dealt with accordingly. **

M-D13: AND SOMEONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THAT "ABUSE" BUTTON DOES!! –shakes fist at readers-


End file.
